


Maybe

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Margusta (Marge Dursley/Augusta Longbottom) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Something that needs to be shared at long last.
Relationships: Marge Dursley/Augusta Longbottom
Series: Margusta (Marge Dursley/Augusta Longbottom) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017496
Kudos: 1





	Maybe

Our tale begins in Marge Dursley's house, her best friend Augusta Longbottom is visiting her. Marge is having some doubts.

Augusta asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Marge said, "Maybe I was wrong about my nephew. Maybe his parents were good people and maybe I was wrong."

Augusta smirked. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Marge frowned. "Maybe I'm just using this as an excuse."

Augusta insisted, "What do you mean?"

Marge muttered, "M-Maybe I love you and always have done."

Augusta smiled slightly. "Is that true, do you love me?"

Marge stated, "Yeah, I do."

Augusta beamed, "You silly sausage. You should have just said so. I love you too."

Marge gasped. "You really mean that, Gusta?"

Augusta grinned. "Absolutely."


End file.
